What the White Rabbit Doesn't Understand
by x-MewHazzard-x
Summary: There is something Peter doesn't quite understand and so, when Ace tells him Alice is staying at the castle for the night, he goes to ask her     PxA


**DISCLAIMER - **I own nothing :)

* * *

><p><strong>*~ What the White Rabbit Doesn't Understand ~*<strong>

On this warm sunny day, one person in particular was feeling a bit glum.

Peter White was sat by an old tree right at the back of the castle where not many people wandered off to. He came here often to be alone with his thoughts – and many of them were about Alice. Alice the girl he loved more than anything in the world who did not seem to show any kind of affection back – well, at least not when he was in his preferred form. Why did she not like his human form just as much as his rabbit self? His hair was just a fluffy as his fur, he wore the same clothes and glasses – he just didn't understand.

There was some rustling behind him and as he turned pulling out his gun ready to shoot, the goofy knight walked out smiling foolishly.

"Ah, Mr. White, fancy seeing you here," Ace chuckled.

"Ace," Peter replied with a not so impressed tone, "If I didn't know any better I'd say you were lost."

"Aha-ha!" Ace scratched the back of his head as he laughed, "Well, y'know. Everything looks so alike in the land of Heart."

"No, you just have no sense of direction," Peter corrected looking away from the annoyance as he put his gun away. He went to walk off but Ace persisted with the conversation.

"Planning anything nice today, Mr. White?" Ace inquired as he hastily followed along side the fast paced rabbit.

"Why do you care?" the Prime Minister grumbled.

"I'm just asking," Ace sighed with a smug look. A second later he added, "I heard Alice was staying over tonight. Apparently nightfall is falling quicker tonight as she's already been shown to the guest room."

As if on cue the sun vanished from the sky replaced by a misty looking pale moon. Ace smiled at the sight.

"Well what do you know? Mr. White?" he looked around but the rabbit was already gone. He smiled and then looked around looking amused at his confusion, "Hm, maybe if I go this way I can find a short cut to the clock tower."

With that the knight trudged off in the wrong direction – as always.

* * *

><p>Alice was just getting in to bed when there was a knock on the door. She quietly hopped over to the door and just before she swung it open she realised just who it might be.<p>

"Um, who is it?" she called out.

"Ah, Alice? It's me! Peter!" Her suspicions were correct.

"Ah-Peter! Is there something I can do for you?" she asked and then cringed at her wording.

"A hug maybe?" he replied and then he added, while Alice rolled her eyes, "And I'd like to talk to you for a bit."

Alice opened the door a crack and glared up at him suspiciously, "Define 'talk' and 'a bit'."

He only laughed awkwardly knowing that she was not joking, "Please? I won't be too long, I promise. Only unless you want me to be."

Alice opened the door fully allowing him in while muttering, "Oh believe me, I do not want that."

Alice then closed the door behind him and sighed before turning to face the serious looking rabbit. She was taken a back at first but then recollected herself and spoke up, "So what's up, Peter?"

"Well, I was thinking today and I realised something I can't quite comprehend," he told her. He came closer making her feel a little uncomfortable but she tried to ignore it, "See…I don't get why you hate me in this form while –" *Poof* "You like me in this form. It just doesn't make any sense to me."

Alice looked down at the cute fluffy rabbit. She couldn't resist. She reached down, picked him up and held him in her arms. She shrugged in response and said, "Well, you're so cute in this form it's really unbelievable why you'd ever want to change back."

"But my human form is more comfortable and closer in resemblance to you, Alice," he told her.

She sighed and walked them both over to the bed. She sat on the edge and placed him on her lap, "Okay, fine, I'll tell you the true. Urgh – you're gonna make me regret this, I just know it!" she groaned and after a deep breathe she confessed, "Okay Peter, it's not that I don't like your human form quite the opposite actually. I'm just more comfortable around you're rabbit form, you're easier to talk to and I don't get as nervous."

*Poof*

"I said that I don't get as nervous with the rabbit form you twit!" she cried as Peter White appeared sitting on her lap in his man body. He was smiling excitedly while Alice was blushing madly.

"Why didn't you tell me that before?" he asked.

"Did you not just hear what I said?" she asked looking as if she were about to flip if she had to explain.

He only laughed, slide off of her lap beside her and then lifted her on to his lap instead with ease. She yelped with surprise but let him proceed all the same. He cheered happily, "Yay! Alice likes me! That makes me very happy!"

Alice blushed. She smiled sweetly and said, "Does Peter like me?"

He smiled lovingly at her and leaned in as he whispered, "Peter loves you, Alice."

She smiled and replied, "Peter? Alice loves you too."

The white rabbit gasped and sighed in utter happiness and bliss as she huddled him without him even asking her to – in his human form at that!

* * *

><p>AW! I love PeterxAlice...hm...Ah! PAlice ^_^ Lol x x<p>

Thanks for reading remember to review ;D

**Lv Lv Hazzard ^_^ x x**


End file.
